Salvezza
by MEStarr
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when Stefan and Elena break up but keep it quiet for a while before Stefan goes to Katherine and Elena to Damon? What if Bonnie cast a spell that would cause the most improbable of events to occur? DELENA, Stefan/Elena friendship, Satherine</html>
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire Diaries **

**Hey you beautiful people, here's a little story for your enjoyment. Hope you like it…I apologize in advance. **

**I know lots of people have done this, but hey, thought I'd go with the crowd **

**The title means 'salvation' in Italian…where 'Salvatore' comes from so I thought it kind of fitted. **

**Enough rambling, hope you enjoy. **

(Elena's POV)

I knew this wasn't going to last much longer. It couldn't really; sure I still loved him…but was I _in_ love with him? No, no I wasn't. And it was the same the other way around. He still loved Katherine, and I was pretty sure I felt similarly to someone else.

With a deep sigh, I stood up from my seat at the kitchen table, made some excuse up to Jenna and walked out of the house to my car. As I made my way to the Boarding House as I had a hundred times before, it struck me that I wasn't sad…at all. I should be, but I wasn't. I guess it was because I knew that whatever happened, Stefan and I would always be friends; best friends. We had been through so much in the past two years, we couldn't just write each other out of our lives.

I pulled up at the old house and hesitated at the front door. I did technically still own this house after the whole 'Klaus safety-precautions' thing, but it wasn't really mine. With a sigh, I continued inside and to the grand parlour where a fire was crackling in the huge fireplace. Damon was lounging on the sofa, apparently asleep, with a glass of bourbon in his hand rested on his stomach. I let out a small laugh; that was such typical Damon. Making my way over to stand beside him, I carefully took the glass from his hand. He instantly jolted upright, going to snatch the glass from my hand but I was ready for it; backing away from him with a smile on my face.

"Elena," he sighed, a smirk flicking the corner of his lips up, "I would strongly advise you to give that back." He said threateningly but I knew him better.

"I know, I know; never come between a vampire and his booze." I nodded, swirling it around in the glass and crossing my arms.

He shook his head, looking at me disbelievingly; his gaze was flicking between the glass and me like this situation was deadly serious. Would he kill me to get that little bit of bourbon? If I was someone else, probably yes. "Elena, _that, _is not _'booze_'. That is fine liquor. I will not allow that to be called 'booze'."

I laughed quietly as he took a small step forwards, "What does it taste like?" I questioned.

His eyes literally rolled back into his head, "Like heaven. You have no idea…now…just give it back…" He sounded like an addict being tempted with their favourite drug.

"I agree, I don't have any idea." I said and, before he could stop me, I downed the whole glass. Granted it wasn't a lot, but it burnt as it ran down my throat and I winced slightly. In a second he was on top of me, a growl ripping through his throat, "S'alright." I commented.

"Bad move." He told me, his tone hostile but his face mocking.

I bit back a laugh, "Damon, I think you have a drinking problem."

"I'm a vampire; I don't have a drinking problem. But you, you are rather stupid."

"Damon! I'm offended." I said in mock-offence. He was standing right up close to me, his face only inches away. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I was sure he could hear it; that smug smirk only he could do was on his face, "Anyway, I have to go. Is Stefan here?" I asked, pushing him back slightly and handing him the now empty glass.

"Of course, St. Stefan awaits." He sighed, moving to the liquor table and pouring himself another glass of his precious bourbon. His slightly bitter tone didn't escape my notice and I was slightly confused, "Upstairs."

I hesitated for a minute, watching his back and wondering how and why the mood changed so quickly. "Okay…thanks." I muttered before ascending to the first floor and Stefan's room. He was standing by the window, clearly waiting for me. "Hey," I smiled as he came over and kissed me.

"Hey Elena," he smiled, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…we need to talk." I told him, noting how his expression fell slightly. I walked over and sat on the end of the bed, pushing all thoughts of Damon out of my head. "You know what I'm gonna say." I sighed.

He nodded and moved to sit beside me, "I know. I wish I didn't."

"I love you…I do." I told him, "But, I don't think we are _in_ love anymore. With each other at least. I mean, I really think that Katherine genuinely loves you. And I think you're lying to yourself and me if deny that."

He was watching me with a pained expression, "I'm sorry."

I frowned, "Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything! You can't help who you love. I should be the one apologizing."

Again he shook his head, a frown on his face, "I've known this was going to happen for a long time Elena," he told me with a small smile. Because that really stopped me feeling guilty didn't it, "Don't feel bad; it's clear to anyone and everyone that Damon loves you. You know it too but you've been denying it. And I'm pretty sure you love him too."

I let out a deep breath and nodded, responding to his small smile, "We'll still be friends though, right?"

"Oh course! Forever." He said with a smile, putting his arm around me and pulling me into a side-hug. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you from my life." I told him quietly, sounding probably quite pathetic. He just hugged my tighter and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"You won't. Ever." He promised. We sat like that in silence for a long while, neither wanting to move. Finally he broke the silence, "I think, perhaps we should keep this quiet for a while. After everything's that happened I don't think any of us want any more drama."

I smirked and nodded, "That's true. I should probably be heading back now; I told Jenna I was posting a letter…that's never taken two hours before." I mused and he laughed quietly. We stood up and he pulled me into one last tight hug before letting me go, "Love you Stefan." I smiled.

"I love you too."

And on that note I left the room, feeling strangely content. Yes, I'd just lost my boyfriend, but I still had a life-long friend there. Damon was still in the parlour with his glass of bourbon, he didn't look up when I walking in. I wondered if he'd listened in on our conversation as he usually did, I sort of hoped not. We had talked very quietly anyway.

"Bye Damon." I called as passed, not stopping.

"Bye Kitten." He replied and I rolled my eyes. If he had heard, he would've said something more.

I arrived home to a worried aunt feeling pretty good.

I stopped spending so much time at the Boarding House after that. Not that I didn't see the brothers, but I just didn't feel right waltzing in whenever I wanted. I think that Damon suspected something was going on but never said anything. A month after the initial break-up, Katherine came back to town after spending a while in Bulgaria. She and I had talked a number of times and, although we weren't friends as such, we almost got on. I could tell that Damon only put up with her; it would take a very long time for him to like her at all again.

After two months of peace in the supernatural side of Mystic Falls; no impending doom or threats, Stefan and I decided it was time to announce our break-up to everyone else. I told Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric first, since they were all at home. They seemed shocked but I explained to them that we'd remained good friends. Bonnie and Caroline had a similar reaction, although they both quietly knew that I liked Damon and that Stefan liked Katherine. They too understood and, just as she was leaving the Grill, Caroline whispered very unsubtly, 'go get him'. Clever, Care.

I made my way to the Boarding House and found Stefan and Katherine in the kitchen; standing close together. They looked up as I entered; I just smiled and left them to it, happy for them. After 146 years, they deserved to find each other again.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up the steps and towards Damon's room. I pushed the door open quietly and sitting on his bed. He was leaning back against the headboard with his legs stretched out, a book in his hand. He didn't look up from it, "Hello Elena."

I smiled and crossed to stand by the bed, amused by the sight of him reading. "Hey Damon." I sat down on the bed on my knees, watching him, "How are you?"

He sighed and looked up at me, "Fantastic. What do you want?"

I shuffled forwards slightly, "Are you at all aware of what's going on this house?" He just looked confused, "Stefan's downstairs…with Katherine." I informed him. It didn't take him long to get the real meaning and his eyes literally popped out; his fists balled up and he looked disbelieving and furious. I swear I even saw the dark veins beginning to show around his eyes like when he vamped-out.

"WHAT! How can he do that! I'm going to kill him! How are you okay wi-" he yelled, going to stand up but I pushing him back gently.

"I thought you prided yourself on how perceptive you were." I smirked, by his expression I could tell he didn't get it. I sighed, "Damon, Stefan and I broke up two months ago."

More shock, "You what?"

"Broke up? Two months? Me and Stefan, no more."

He was staring at me in absolute astonishment, "No, you're playing me. I would know if you and St. Stefan broke up. You think I'm an idiot?"

I shook my head, "Well we did. So yeah…"

"But aren't you two like…irrevocably in love or something?" I detected a fair amount of bitterness in his voice as he picked up that book again, pretending not to be interested.

I shuffled forwards a bit more so I was almost touching him, "No…not anymore." I said quietly, "But there _is _someone else…" he didn't look but I felt him tense up at that, "He's really nice an-"

"Really Elena, I'm not interested." He spat out, sounding kinda pissed off. And, was that jealousy I detected there? I think so.

"Oh? This guy…he's got jet black hair…" I continued dreamily, blatantly ignoring his anger, "…amazing body…the most incredible eyes…" I looked at him pointedly, "…ice blue…so hot," He looked a little confused, but there was a flash of recognition in his eyes at that and he went back to looking surprised. I moved forwards again so that I was right next to him, "Did I mention he's a vampire?"

"Elena-" he began, seemingly unsure of whether or not I was kidding.

"You're not dumb Damon." I told him with a small smile before leaning forwards and pressing my lips to his; hearing his small intake of breath as I put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. He got over his shock quickly, his hands snaking up around my waist and he began to respond to the kiss; then, after a minute, he pulled away.

"Elena, you're gonna regret this." He said truthfully, "You'll go back to Stefan, you always do." He didn't want to get hurt again; I could tell that, but he wouldn't say it.

"No I won't…I _promise_ you I won't. We'll stay friends, stay in each others lives. But no, I'm not going back to him." I explained earnestly, "I wouldn't hurt you like that Damon."

He didn't look totally convinced, "You told me not two months ago that, in your words, you'd 'always choose him'. That it 'would always be Stefan'. I just cannot believe you'd change your mind like that."

"Well I have. I choose you."

"What, because he chose Katherine? Oh, he doesn't want you anymore, but don't worry, there's always Damon." He said bitterly, pushing me to the side and standing up off the bed. "I'm not going to be your rebound Elena."

I sighed, "I'm not asking for that. Damon! If you were going to be a 'rebound', wouldn't I have come to you two months ago? We waited that long so, with any luck, you wouldn't think that. You just don't get it…" I shook my head and stood up, walking towards the door. He wasn't going to understand, he wasn't going to listen.

Before I could even take two steps towards the closed door, he suddenly appeared right in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. I jumped, never quite used to vampires literally appearing out of thin air in front of me. He stared down at me, his piercing blue eyes intense, "What don't I get?" he asked, quietly.

"Just move Damon, you're not going to listen." I said, feeling a little disgruntled and perhaps a little embarrassed.

He wouldn't budge, his hand grasping my upper arms firmly but gently, "What, don't I get?" his tone more forceful.

Well why not tell him actually? Maybe he would actually believe me. Although, the chances of that happening were incredibly slim; he'd think I was just 'playing him' to get what he thought I wanted. I blew out a deep breath, "God dam Damon, I love you." Frankly, I have never seen Damon truly lost for words; yet now he appeared utterly speechless. He stood staring at me, completely frozen in shock. For almost a minute he didn't move, I just hovered awkwardly, feeling incredibly exposed suddenly. He didn't feel the same. He didn't know how to turn me down. He was still in love with Katherine. He still harboured feelings for Rose. He'd moved on. He'd realized that whatever his feelings for me were, they weren't the same. "I'll…I'll go…" I muttered, hurrying past him, ready to make a run for it the second I got out of the room.

Just as I brushed past him I felt his hand catch my wrist, turning just as he did his lips suddenly crashed down on mine, literally taking my breath away. His other hand rose to cup my cheek as he pressed me back against the wall which seemed to appear out of nowhere. Finally finding myself, I tentatively joined in the kiss, winding my arms around his neck as he deepened it further. It felt so right, so different from all those times I'd kissed Stefan. This was filled with heat and passion, love not lust.

He pulled back just when I thought I'd faint if I didn't get air, not that I noticed. He wrested his forehead against mine and our heavy breaths mingled in the small space. I let out a small laugh and he smiled, "I love you too Elena…always have." I thought my face would break from the grin that that caused. "But you sure as hell did take your time…we're going to have to make up for that." He added and I laughed again.

"Sorry." I murmured, feeling guilty for making him wait so long.

His thumb brushed over my cheek and he smiled, "Don't be…it's not your fault." I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled me close. I let out a content sigh, breathing in that smell that was just so Damon and I felt like I was home.

Of course the moment was sort of ruined when my stomach decided to make its presence known. He laughed and stepped back, "Dinner time."

**With any luck, if may actually get better. I know it's badly written and I apologize. **

**If you review it may even improve****) hint hint**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salvezza- Chapter Two**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, wasn't expecting people to like this **

**For Maddy Vampire Freak- it's based on the TV series. I've only read the first book so don't really know them.**

**This chapter's pretty short. I got really bad writers block, sorry…the twist begins…**

**Here goes…**

I could not believe that this was happening. It was impossible wasn't it? How on God's green Earth could _this_ be feasible? Well…yes, he is a vampire so not exactly God's creation if you believe in all that…but still! He's been dead for almost two centuries! There was no way that this could be happening. This bloody test must be faulty. But then, so must the other four…

I slid down the tiled wall of my bathroom, drawing my knees up to my chin and hugging them to me; feeling absolutely helpless. What should I do? What _could_ I do? I was pregnant. But that wasn't the thing…I was somehow pregnant with a vampire's baby…

Oh God…what was Damon going to do if he found out? I really need to stop taking the Big Guys name in vain…Damon would freak. He'd be in shock and he'd do something mad and probably murderous. Well I hoped not, he hadn't been on a murderous rampage in almost a year now…fairly impressive. Off-track…I was in trouble. I didn't realize that I was shaking, my hand clasped around the fifth positive test was jolting around like crazy. I was only 18! Just out of High School, barely legal, I can't even buy a drink in a bar yet! Not that that's required to be a mother but- Oh Buddha…I'm going to be a mother…

I was ripped from my incoherent thoughts by the sound of someone wrapping on the bathroom door. "Elena? Are you alright in there?" Jenna's voice called. I stared at the white wood, unsure of what to do, "Elena?"

"Come in." My voice came out like a croak. The door opened a crack and she snuck her head around, a concerned expression. When she saw the tests her mouth fell open, instantly putting the pieces together.

"You're not-…" she began.

"Fifth positive." I said, motioning to the fifth. She slid onto her knees opposite me. "What should I do Jenna?" You couldn't mistake the pleading tone in my voice.

I heard her take a deep breath and exhale slowly, "I don't know…I don't know Elena." She shook her head, seeming to be battling with a question, "Who…who's the dad?"

My head whipped up and I just stared at her in shock, "Jenna! It's Damon, who else?"

"Well don't blame me for asking! How is that even possible? He's dead." I flinched at that and he looked apologetically at me, "You know what I mean. He's the 'living dead' or whatever you call them. Vampire."

"Yeah…I have no idea. I didn't think this was possible. I mean, this never happened with Stefan…"

She nodded, "So what are you going to do? Sorry but I can't imagine Damon would be the worlds number one dad. And how would he take it?"

I let out a groan and dropped my head on my knees, "He might be okay with it?" I said weakly, "Oh hell, who am I kidding; he won't. He'll go crazy. If he knew this was even possible…" she put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, "You know I don't agree with abortion Jenna…I can't do that. There's always adoption but for all I know this baby could be a vampire! I can't just give some couple a vampire baby!" Her lips curved up into a small smile which she tried to hide, "It's not funny." I commented, even when I began to do the same.

Slowly she just started laughing and I couldn't hold my own laughter back, "Oh shit…" she murmured, "Guess you're going to need to tell Damon then?"

Now that thought sobered me up. "How?"

She frowned, that was the difficult question. I watched as she hesitantly pulled an A4 envelope out of her jacket and handed it to me, "Take a look at this…then think about it. It came the other week but I never had time to give it to you." She pressed a kiss to my temple before getting up and leaving the room. Confused, I looked down at the manila envelope and stopped at the sight of the NYU logo. Shit. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly, I opened the letter, my eyes skimming over the text.

I got in.

I _actually_ got in! I hadn't expected that…not at all. I'd always wanted to go to NYU, I don't know why but I just loved New York! The thought of effectively living there was like a dream. I'd been there a few times but only a long time ago; always in awe of the multitude of skyscrapers; the vast amount of people and all the little nooks and crannies of the city…well…Manhattan at least.

The excitement passed quickly to be replaced by the doubts. It was a fair distance away…I wouldn't get to see anyone everyday. How would I, a small town country girl, cope in a city as busy and crowded as New York? With a child at that! What would Damon think? Could I even tell him? After everything that had happened, how could I just leave him? I didn't want to hurt him; but if I stayed he'd go crazy on finding out about the baby. I couldn't even _think_ about telling him that. Telling him would hurt him somehow, but then leaving would hurt him too.

This was not fair. Not remotely fair.

After ten minutes thought, I went downstairs and told Jenna the news. She was happy for me; she encouraged me to accept the place. She knew that I'd always wanted to go to New York and this was my chance.

Due to me receiving the letter late, I only had two days to accept. I did. Truthfully I wasn't really thinking when I made the call, but I made a rash decision. I made a number of them over the next week; avoiding Damon was one, and with him all the vampires I knew. I was convinced that they'd be able to tell I was pregnant. At that thought I decided to just stay away from all things supernatural, which meant Bonnie and Tyler too. Damon tried to see me; he came round loads of times. Jenna told him I was ill. Whenever he came to my window; if I was up I'd run to the toilet or if I was lying down I'd pretend to be asleep. The window stayed locked. My phone stayed switched off. Hell, I cried endlessly; I didn't know how to face him.

After a week I'd had enough; I couldn't keep it up. I wrote notes to Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Damon and gave them to Jeremy to give out. Both Jenna and Jeremy had sworn never to tell anyone where I was going; I didn't want them coming to drag me back. I told Jenna to tell anyone that I'd gone to UCLA if they kept harassing her. I said my goodbye to my brother, then Jenna drove me to the train station and we parted ways after another emotional goodbye.

The train journey was six hours or guilt and feeling like the worst person in the world. When we came to a stop in New York City I wiped my eyes, gathered my few things and hailed a taxi. Dorms for the New Year had already been allocated and prepared so I just settled in. My new room-mate wasn't set to arrive for another week so I had time to explore the city and sort myself out.

A week later Poppy Scott arrived on campus from Maryland. She was incredibly vivacious and bubbly; with perfectly curled auburn hair and green eyes, a light sprinkling of freckles over her nose. A few inches shorter than me, she was very pretty. We immediately made friends and I began to feel that, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**Sorry **** Blame the writers block. The next chapter will be better; one more skip in time and then no more…hopefully. **

**PLEASE review! The hits are great, but even the really short one word reviews make me feel better…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salvezza- Chapter Three**

**Here goes, one last jump …**

**Imagine the flat as being a bit like the Humphrey's one in Gossip Girl. I love that place. **

It had been 17 years now since I'd left my home town of Mystic Falls for New York. I'd received my degree in journalism and now had a pretty high-up job at Time Magazine. I loved it; the pay was good and I was doing exactly what I'd always wanted to do. At 21 my trust-fund had kicked in so now I'd gathered a somewhat substantial amount of money; allowing me to live in a three bedroom, converted studio in Brooklyn. There wasn't much more that I could ask for really.

Of course I did miss home; how could I not? I'd kept in contact with Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline but only through phone-calls; I hadn't actually _seen_ any of them. The calls came through at most once a month, never any more. None of them knew where I really was. Bonnie and Caroline thought I'd gone to UCLA so I'd be somewhere along the West Coast. Jenna and Jeremy knew I'd gone to NYU but figured I didn't want to be found so would have moved away quickly. Back then that was true; I didn't want to be found…now, not so much. But I just didn't know _how_ to go back. See…a lot had changed.

Right now I was walking home after a late night at the office. The walk home usually took ten minutes but there were a few short cuts. Tired and hungry, I'd picked one such route today; hence why I was currently halfway down a dimly lit, dingy alleyway.

I heard him before I saw him. Heavy breathing and an attempt at muffled footsteps. I tensed the second hands grabbed me from behind and slammed me into the damp, brick wall. His stale breath washed over my face and I could smell the acrid scent of alcohol. "Hey there beautiful, you picked a good way home, "He sneered, voice slightly slurred from the alcohol consumption. He was already going for his trousers, flies down in preparation.

Now, fifteen years ago I would have kicked and screamed; done anything and everything to get out of there. But as I said, things had changed.

"I did, didn't I." I smiled back at him in agreement. His smirk faltered slightly, unsure at my attitude, "Thank you." I added before letting my fangs slit through my gums, the darks veins protruding from my skin. Within seconds our roles were reversed; he had gone from the aggressor to the victim and I was the vamped-out threat. Before he could back away I grabbed him and sank my teeth into the soft flesh of his neck.

Yes, that's right; I'm a vampire. And it had been a fair amount of time since I last fed. His scream turned into a gurgled cry as I rapidly drained him dry. His heartbeat weakened until it fell silent and I was done. He went limp and I let him drop to the littered ground, wiping the excess blood from my face with the back of my hand. I felt a lot more alive now. "Thanks again." I dumped the body in one of the many abandoned trashcans that many of the homeless had resorted to use as a bed; feeling just a trace of guilt. I checked myself over before continuing on my way home.

I wasn't usually so cruel and vicious in feeding. Usually I compelled them before so they wouldn't hurt and then after so they wouldn't remember. Only very rarely did I actually kill as well, I normally only took the minimum that I could survive on. Wherever possible we just used blood bags stolen from the hospital but they weren't always available. But now, I really hadn't fed in a long time and therefore I was in a _very_ bad mood. He was about to rape me anyway! He brought it upon himself.

I let myself into the flat and threw my bag down onto the kitchen counter. The kitchen, living room, dining area and office were all open plan. Then at the far end were three, white-washed wooden sliding doors into the bedrooms. My own and the one beside it were divided inside only by one of those white shutters that look like the ones used on shop windows.

Just as was pouring myself a glass of wine, the end door slid aside and a sixteen year old girl walked out, rubbing her eyes and hair that clearly stated 'I just woke up'. She had long dark hair, similar to mine except a whole lot darker; almost black. She had almost the same shape face as me but the main difference was her huge eyes. Astonishingly blue and bright, eyes that literally swallowed you up and promised to never let you forget them. "Heya Mum." She yawned slumping down in the bar stool and resting her head in her hand.

"Hey Scar, good day?" I hid a smile at her appearance.

"S'alright. Went to school." She shrugged.

I laughed, "Tired?"

"Mm-hmm..." she closed her eyes and lowered her head to the table, "You've got blood on your shirt."

Glancing down I saw the red stain running down the side of my previously pristine white shirt, "Damn…" I liked that one. Oh well, had a whole wardrobe more. I returned my attention to my daughter, half asleep on the chair.

Scarlet was a half-vampire. I have no idea how that worked but it did. She was still growing and I didn't know whether or not she would stop. She had all the characteristics of a vampire, but she could only survive on an equal diet of both human food and blood. She also wasn't as strong as a full vampire, as in she couldn't run for so long at such a speed or last as long without sleep. But hell, she tried. I'd gone a week without sleep once, totally knackered at the end but it'd been necessary. She'd tried and after the 72nd hour had passed out. But she absolutely loved being even part vampire; she thought it was insanely cool and that she was invincible; to humans at least. I'd told her time and time again that she wasn't; she knew that, just acted like it wasn't true.

After finishing at NYU, I'd spent a year trying to learn about half-vampires and the implications of being one but there was absolutely nothing on them. Apparently there were none others in existence. I too had thought that it was impossible, seeing as vampires _were_ technically dead…

"Who'd you kill?" she murmured, hazily.

"Some homeless guy with less than honourable intentions." I told her and she laughed quietly, "C'mon now love, bedtime." I sighed, moving around the counter.

"What? No, it's only eleven!" She protested, suddenly 'awake'.

"And you're exhausted. Bed. Now."

She stood up sluggishly, "Fiiinne, night Ma." She slurred before super-speeding into her room. I let out a small chuckle before dropping down onto the couch and switching on the TV; all set to watch some of 'The Killing' before bed. I didn't last an hour before getting up, having a shower and getting into bed.

Of course I couldn't sleep. I lay awake, staring at the ceiling for hours, my mind wandering back over the past 17 years for the millionth time. My story of becoming a vampire wasn't exactly a happy one. I hadn't wanted to turn at all but someone else made the decision for me. It was during my second year at university, Scarlet was two years old. I'd been out with some friends one night when something happened that hadn't in a long while…

_*Flashback*_

_ "Katerina?"_

_I froze and turned slowly, coming face to face with an older man, perhaps in his early forties. He was tall and well built with short, slightly greying hair. He wore a smart dark grey suit with a crisp white shirt. The name he mistook me for instantly screamed 'vampire'. The difference in the version of the name yelled 'old vampire'. After all, from what I'd gathered she'd only been known as Katerina a very long time ago…as in the time of Klaus and Elijah._

"_Wrong person. Sorry." I said instantly, noting my friend's cautious attention. This man just had a hazardous air about him, even to those who didn't know of the supernatural world._

"_No…Katherine Pierce then. What name _are_ you going by now?" he asked, more forceful now._

_I knew I shouldn't have curled my hair. "Elena. And I don't know a Katherine Pierce or a Katerina." I lied well, moving to turn back to my friends and almost missing that flash of recognition on his face._

"_So you're the elusive Petrova doppelganger." he concluded._

"_Elena, who is this guy?" _

_I dragged my eyes away from the vampire and glanced back at Poppy, "You guys go, I'll be fine." I told her, not wanting any of them to get caught up in this and probably hurt. I didn't want them around vampires. She began to protest her but I sent her look which said it all, "I'll see you in class on Monday." With another worried glance at the stranger, then me, she reluctantly led the others away. As soon as they were out of earshot I turned back to the vampire, "What do you want? I'm not Katherine; I don't know you."_

"_Perhaps, but _I_ know someone who would _love_ to see you." He told me with a smile, "Klaus has been searching for you for a _very_ long time. Now I will take you to him and reap the rewards."_

_Once again, I froze, "Klaus? Klaus is dead. He died almost four years ago!" How did he not know that? I thought everybody knew that…but then again, he had so many vampires under his control it wasn't surprising some of them didn't know._

_He let out a bark of laughter, "You can't fool me human. I would know if _Klaus_ was dead. Besides, an original _cannot_ die."_

"_Even with a white-ash stake?" I challenged, knowing it was stupid but unable to stop myself._

_Now it was his turn to freeze, clearly taken aback by that, "How would you know that?" he kept his voice calm but I could literally feel the building anger._

"_His brother told me. Elijah…another original. We had an agreement that he'd keep me and all the people I loved safe." Yes I twisted it a little; we never agreed that he'd keep me safe, although that was what he wanted anyway. I also didn't feel the need to mention whether or not the deal remained; I assumed it didn't. "And then I witnessed that it was indeed true when I watched as Klaus was killed by one such stake." There is a chance that I should have stopped talking but after three years of no paranormal beings, I'd almost forgotten how to react to them and the threat that they were._

_Before I knew what was happening, he'd grabbed my arm roughly and I was outside, standing in the alley beside the pub. He smashed me into the wall and I felt the bricks graze my bare back. Just my luck to pick a backless dress tonight. _

"_So you killed my master?" he growled, his face mere inches from mine._

"_No, but your precious 'Katerina' played a part." Why the hell did I say that! Katherine and I were something akin to friends! At least we were before I left….anyway, please; please tell me I didn't just warrant her death. How could I do that to Stefan?_

"_Katerina killed Klaus?"_

"_No…but she was there…she didn't kill him, don't hurt her." I hurried out, trying to make my carelessness better._

"_He was my master…and she killed him…"_

"_No she didn't! And just because he compelled you to do his bidding doesn't make him your master!" I shouted, trying to get through to him in this daze._

_He suddenly let out an animalistic growl and slapped me hard across the cheek, my face flipping to the side and skin burning. I let out a small cry, not having anticipated the move. "He. Is. My. Master! I. Am. His. Child!" he bellowed in my ear and I winced at every syllable._

_Got that wrong then. "Okay! I'm sorry! I apologize!" Fear finally hit me as the threat of the situation actually hit me. Here was a vampire. An angry vampire. An angry vampire who believed I had something to do with staking his maker…the original. _

"_You will be. You don't know the connection between a child and their maker." He told me in a low, threatening voice. Not totally true; the Salvatore's maker was Katherine…their relationship with her was…debatable, Damon's at least. He was also Isobel's maker; relationship= bad. Katherine was technically Caroline's maker, relationship= not amazing. But hey, different people…"It's almost like that of a mother and child…" Now I did understand that; god, if anything happened to her…"But you will…I'll make sure of it."_

_*End of Flashback*_

After that he'd taken me to a small house across the river from Manhattan; somewhere in the suburbs. He'd kept me there and effectively tortured and abused me until I told him what he wanted to know. And that was where Katherine was. I couldn't tell him though. I refused. If he went after her then he'd be led straight to Stefan, then Damon, then all my friends and family. I couldn't risk that.

It didn't take him long to snap though. After being alive so long you'd expect him to have a little more patience…

_*Flashback*_

_ I'd been there for four days, give or take. I couldn't see the sun so I went by guessing and memory. Every day the vampire, who I'd learn to be named Jacob, had some in and made some new imaginative method of retrieving the information out of me. Many not quite pleasant. He'd tried compulsion but somehow that didn't even word, causing mutual confusion since he'd stripped me off all my jewellery and the majority of my clothes. I figured that, since I'd always used it religiously, even before I knew of vampires and the like, I'd become something akin to immune to it. But then again, Damon had compelled me before…_

_Just as I was drifting off to sleep on the fourth day, I heard the door swing open and in came my captor. I mentally prepared myself for what was to come. His actions surprised me though. I heard a ripping sound and suddenly his wrist was pressed against my lips. I struggled when I realised that the wet substance was indeed his blood. _

"_Don't anger my now little human…drink; I've had enough of this." He growled in my ear. However much I tried to resist, I couldn't stop the plenty blood that escaped down my throat. I tried to figure out why he was doing this._

_As if in answer, he tore his arm away and, without further ado, proceeded to snap my neck._

_*End of Flashback*_

And that's the story. His plan had been to kidnap Katherine and force her to turn me. After a few centuries we would have formed some sort of bond. Then he'd come and kill her, or me. He held us both accountable for his 'Makers' final death. Of course he was stupid; the part requiring Katherine failed so he chose to turn me himself. I truly don't know where that got him, seeing as for me to experience his pain, I'd have to suddenly 'love' him and they he'd have to die…hmm…I see a few flaws in his master plan.

He let me go, and then returned a year later to find out about Scarlet. He saw his chance and went in for the kill. Seeing that, I'd felt some huge surge of power and plunged a stake straight through his heart without a second thought.

I felt no pain for my maker.

I did, however, repeatedly tell Scarlet not to go anywhere with strange men she met at bars.

**I'm considering giving up, should I? **

**This is the one thing I both like and hate about all Vampire Diaries fanfictions; new ones are put up so often that, unless you update religiously every single day; no one will ever see your stories.**

**Anyway, thank you to my lovely reviewers; beautiful people I 3 U ****) **


End file.
